


A New Addition

by Gothicsouthpaw30



Series: Bilbo and Bofur's relationship from courtship and onward [7]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit-J.R.R. TOLKIEN
Genre: Adoption, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Loyalty, Multi, Other, The Hobbit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothicsouthpaw30/pseuds/Gothicsouthpaw30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nori shows up one morning with an unexpected guest at Bag End.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Bilbo Baggins always enjoyed slowly waking to find his hands pressed against his chest, while the dwarf’s strong arms held him securely.

For fours years he’d often wake, cuddled up and very pleased, with a sunny disposition that never retired until he once again crawled into the bed and into Bofur’s arms to sleep pleasantly.

This morning, with sun hidden behind gray storm clouds, Bilbo was roused from his usual splendor by an incessant and loud pounding.

“Bombur…Bifur’s choppin’ up the chair again…” Bofur moaned in his sleep and, to the hobbits dismay, released him and rolled onto his opposing side.

The pounding at the front door continued and Bilbo’s grumbling matched the distant thunder he heard outside.

“Yes, Yes! I’m bloody coming! It’s barely six in the morning give me a bloody minute!” Bilbo spat as he pulled on his beloved house coat and hurried from the bedroom just as Bofur groaned and opened his eyes to watch him go.

“Bloodystupidrudepeoplecomingatallhourswithoutregardtohowitinterupptsmeandwhatireallywanttodo!” Bilbo was muttering under his breath just as the person at the door began using the door bell.

“This better not be about a new religion!” Bilbo warned as he jerked the door open, “I’m rather alright being blissful-oh…oh my! Nori? What on earth brings you back here?”

Nori, his head and face covered by his cloak, bowed and quickly hurried in when Bilbo bid him to do so.

“Forgive me!” Nori began, “I know you hate uninvited guests it just that…well…I didn’t really have time to send word.”

“It’s alright,” Bilbo sighed, though still deeply disappointed he wasn’t able to enjoy his usual peaceful morning with Bofur.

“Shall I take your cloak? I’ll get Bofur in a moment as I’m sure He’ll be overjoyed to see you.”

Before Nori would answer, to Bilbo’s surprise, something squirmed and cooed from beneath the dwarf’s cloak.

“Nori?” Bilbo asked, “Please tell me that’s not some…weird beast…Frodo has allergies!” 

Nori chuckled, oddly nervously, and shook his head; the thing under his cloak whimpered…then uttered what sounded like gibberish.  


“Oh,” Bilbo gasped, “Nori is that-I mean-who is that?”

“Bilbo where’s the coffee? Ye know if I don’t get me a cup ‘o…eh? NORI!?”

Bofur, his hair nothing but a tangled mess and wearing only a long night shirt, ran forward and hugged Nori tightly. 

“Oh!” Nori chuckled, “Careful now!”

Bofur, stepping back and rubbing at his breast, eyed the bulge in Nori’s cloak and then looked at his long time friend concernedly. “Whatcha got there?” He inquired.

The answer came softly at first, and then loudly as a child’s wails filled Bag End.

“Oh dear!” Bilbo exclaimed with a bemused smile on his face, “Where in the world did you pick that up?”

Bofur, eyes wide and his mouth slightly open, stared at Nori quite bewildered. “Please,” He gasped, “Tell me ye didn’t steal that kid!”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't fool good ol' Bo!!

“She really is cute. Ye sure ye didn’t pilfer ‘er from somewhere?”

Bofur chortled and offered Nori a wide grin while his guest only flicked him his middle finger.

“No, no Frodo, gently now! Don’t grip her so tight, just hold her in your lap and-there! Very good! Awww! She’s smiling!” 

Bilbo’s and Frodo’s laughter echoed and it wasn’t long before Bofur could hear the happy giggle of Nori’s child.

As Bofur listened, secretly, he was elated to have a little baby about as it brought back memories of his time with his nieces and nephews born to his brother Bombur years ago in Ered Luin.

“She takes after her mother,” Nori confessed at last, “She just got the misfortune of carrying on our family tradition. Ori actually suggested her name-Jeri.”

“Another Ri,” Bofur smiled, “No doubt all of middle earth will hear tales of ‘er too when she’s all grown up. Where’s her mother any ways?”

Nori hesitated and, after casting his eyes into his cup of coffee muttered: “Dead. Eh, child bed fever, they told me.” 

Bofur’s eyes went wide with dismay; “Oh,” He sighed, “I’m sorry lad. So...Ye’ve been raisin’ her all on yer own?”

“Oh gods no!” Nori chuckled, “Uh, Dori and Ori helped out when her family-Gemma’s I mean-sort of told me they wanted nothing to do with Jeri or I.” 

Bofur sighed and sipped his own coffee as he wondered how to go about asking Nori the next troubling question.

“We were seeing each other in secret,” Nori confessed softly, “Her family was well off and…my exploits preceded me. When She…when Gemma passed they blamed me and then there was this entire hubbub with Dori; and so here we are.” 

“Tha’s not all of it,” Bofur observed after another sip of coffee, “Ye wouldn’t ‘ave come all the way to the Shire if it was nothin’ more than another tiff with Dori so~”

“Here the two of you are!”

Bilbo, Jeri in his arms and pulling at his inflamed ear, was followed by Frodo as he entered the dining room.

“She’s rather fascinated by hobbit ears,” Bilbo explained as he placed the gurgling infant in Nori’s lap, “Though she’s a bit squeamish about our feet.”

“I like her!” Frodo declared as he climbed into Bofur’s lap, “Can we keep her?”

“Frodo don’t be silly!” Bilbo laughed, rubbing at his aching ear, “She’s Nori’s child, and she’s only visiting.”

Bofur looked at Nori and took notice of the sudden nervousness that danced in his boyhood friends soft blue eyes.

“Even so,” Bofur offered after emptying his cup, “I do hope it’s alright with ye, Bilbo, if we ‘ave ‘em fer supper.”

“Yeah!” Frodo agreed, “I can feed her!”


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bofur gets the truth from Nori.

“So how long are lookin’ to stay?” Bofur asked as he emerged from Frodo’s room, “Bilbo will need to know so he knows just how much food to buy at the market tomorrow.”

Frodo, after Bofur had read to him, was soundly asleep while Bilbo seemed quite content on rocking Jeri in his arms in the last guest room he had to offer in his home.

Now, Bofur knew, was the perfect time to get the truth out of his close friend.

“Oh not too long,” Nori assured Bofur as he followed the toymaker and came to sit in the den with him, “I just…there’s a favor I need to ask.”

Bofur chuckled took his pipe from the mantle. As He packed his pipe with fresh tobacco, he waited for Nori to go on.

“I…would you and Bilbo consider taking custody of Jeri? I can’t continue to have her with me. She’s a little baby after all, and she tends to get sickly rather frequently.”

“Ye should have left ‘er in Erebor with Dori and Ori,” Bofur sighed after lighting his pipe, “Babies are frail blessin’s after all…dangerous to tout them around out there in the wild.”

“I know,” Nori replied, “Which is why I’m asking. As far as Dori and Ori…You know how Dori can be and Ori’s planning some journey with Balin that’s going to happen sometime in the near future. I thought, well, I’ve seen the two of you with Frodo and~”

“Why are ye really askin’?” 

Nori’s head dropped, inwardly chastising him self, and He finally sighed. He should’ve known Bofur was not easy to fool.

“I…messed up. Rather badly.”

Bofur groaned and exhaled a cloud of smoke; “It’s always rather bad,” Bofur pointed out, “ye sure that yer not doin’ this because ye just want to shirk yer responsibilities?”

“Look,” Nori spat as He glared at Bofur, “I know I’ve amassed quite a reputation but don’t you dare think that I don’t want to take responsibility for my own child!”

“Then do it,” Bofur retaliated as he puffed on his pipe, “Jeri’s a girl, a dwarf, she wouldn’t fit in here.” 

“You have,” Nori countered, “and I doubt you care that she’s female being that I know you love all children. Please Bo! I know she’ll be safe, and out of harms way.” 

“How much?” Bofur asked as he exhaled another cloud of smoke, “How much do ye owe? It was a poker game, right?”

Nori nodded with a deep frown; “A poker game with some bad people,” He explained, “They caught me cheating and added a penalty fee to what I initially owed. My share of Smaug’s hoard only covered half of that.”

“Oh feck me, damn you Nori!” Bofur spat and rubbed his eyes in disbelief, “I had hoped ye’d stop bein’ so damn…bloody foolish!”

“Oh me too,” Nori pointed out softly, “especially now. They’ve gave me time but when I’d only, barely, came up with some funds…it wasn’t enough and then they threatened my life…and Jeri’s. Dori blew up and ordered me out of his house…Bo I really need your help.”

“We can’t take her!” Bofur declared, “Bilbo and I don’t know the first thing about rearin’ a girl and~”

“We should consider it,” argued a voice from the doorway; Nori rose and Bofur’s shoulder’s slumped as he released and exasperated sigh.

Bilbo rubbed his lips together for a moment and then said gently: “We can’t just in good conscience send a little girl out into danger.”


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo and Bofur argue before bed.
> 
> A filler chapter.
> 
> Oh! and I read somewhere it's rumored Tolkien meant for his version of mythical dwarves to be able to see in the dark. So i make a small mention of it...cuz i thought that was neat.

“If Nori thought she’d be safe with Dori He would have left her in Erebor! He came all the way here to ask us for help!”

“Bilbo, I love Nori like me own blood brother, but I know he’s one of the smoothest liars around. He even told me long ago he had no desire fer babes.”

“Then we most definitely should take her in!” 

Bofur groaned and pulled the covers back on the bed; He was tired and usually enjoyed his most blissful moments, verbal and otherwise, when he and Bilbo laid together until sleep came upon them. Tonight however, and he was greatly disappointed, this was not the case.

“Nori can an’ will find someone else to dump ‘er off on!” He griped crawling into the bed, and patting his hand on the empty space beside him, waited for Bilbo to do likewise.

Instead the hobbit gaped at him in both anger and disbelief. “That was a horrid thing you just said!” Bilbo declared through clenched teeth, “You’re talking about a precious, pretty little girl being tossed away like last nights garbage! I’ve never known to be so…so…”

“Crass?” Bofur offered with a cold smirk; “Or how about rude? Pigheaded? Or why don’t ye just call me a lousy arse hole an’ get it over with. Bilbo, don’t ye see what could happen if we take her in?”

Bilbo crossed his arms and, tapping his large foot, waited for Bofur to explain what he had meant.

“Bilbo,” the dwarf sighed, “we’d ‘ave to worry about certain people comin’ here and lookin’ fer Nori. We’d have to constantly watch o’er Frodo and Jeri both and tha’d make things difficult fer you and I. Not to mention that somethin’ could happen to you! Not only that…say Nori comes back fer ‘er? What if we’ve gotten attached by then? And fer heavens sake Bilbo, she’s a girl! I dunno know anythin about rearin’ a girl!”

Bilbo’s face became very solemn and he uncrossed his arms and shuffled into the bed; resting his head on Bofur breast he sighed: “She’s an infant now, and both you and I have been around babies long enough to know how to raise them. We can learn how to care and nurture her over time-grow with he-besides, she’s so cute! When I was younger I thought of how nice it would be to have a daughter. Oh, and dear Frodo, he’s already fallen in love with her.”

Bofur sighed, planted a kiss in Bilbo’s soft curls. “We can let ‘em stay fer a while,” He offered, “Until we decide he needs to leave…or he’s forced to.”

“You haven’t even held her,” Bilbo pointed out, “You! And you’re usual the first to play with or cuddle a baby.”

“Exactly,” Bofur said, “I can’t get attached and neither should you. It’ll be hard enough to deal with Frodo when we tell ‘em Jeri won’t be staying with us.” 

Bilbo moaned and tickled Bofur’s chest with a hand; “At least, if Nori’s fine with it, let them stay till…let’s say…Yule?”

“Alright, aye, just as long as my gift isn’t a cute lil dwarf babe with a bow on her head!” Bofur chuckled and kissed Bilbo atop his head once more.

“Do you ever think about it?” Bilbo asked as Bofur blew out the candle on his night stand.

“What,” Bofur asked, “Yule?”

Bilbo sighed and chuckled very softly; “No!” He whispered, “Having a daughter? M-more children?”

Bofur caressed Bilbo’s arms and thought for a moment. “When I was a lad…when me parents were gone an’ it was just me an’ Bombur and cousin Bifur, aye. I used to dream of having ten children; five boys and five girls.”

“That’s quite a lot,” Bilbo hummed, “I can’t even imagine how you of all dwarves could manage that many.” 

“Easy,” Bofur whispered, “I was gonna put them all to work by the time they could walk.”

“Bofur,” Bilbo moaned, “Don’t ruin it! You were being rather sweet!”

“Hey,” Bofur said cheerily, “Maybe we should take Jeri! Business is crazy and I could use a mule!”

“Bofur!” 

Bofur guffawed and Bilbo pressed finger to his lips which Bofur playfully nipped at. 

After a few moments of silence, both of them listening to the other breathe contently, Bilbo sat up on his elbow.

“You’re not really scared of any...ruffians coming to our door to get Nori, are you?”

Bofur sighed and looked at Bilbo, his dwarven eyes easily seeing the concern in the hobbits eyes. 

“Bilbo, my reasons are me reasons. Leave it at that.” 

The hobbit smirked and laid his head upon the dwarf’s chest again; “I’ve never known any one,” He explained, “of being more afraid of falling in love with a needy child…and not with someone of the same sex.”


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bofur and Bilbo are awakened by Frodo to discover that their decision about an adorable dwarf has seemingly been made up by Nori.

“Uncle Bofur,” Frodo tugged the sleeve of the dwarf’s night shirt, “Uncle Bofur!” the young hobbit said more loudly and with more conviction.

Bofur’s eyes flew open and he sat up stiffly; “What?” He demanded through a yawn, “Whatsa matter, lad?”

“Jeri’s crying,” Frodo said as he too began to yawn, “Been crying for awhile.” 

“She-has-been, she has been crying for awhile,” Bilbo moaned without sitting up, “Just knock on the door and wake Nori up. He’ll tend to her.” 

“He isn’t there,” Frodo explained, and Bofur jerked and shook his head as if waking from a dream.

“Whaddya mean?” He demanded as he began getting out of bed, “Is he outside?”

Frodo shook his head and shrugged; “All I know is that Jeri is crying and I can’t find Nori…that’s why I came to get you.”

Bilbo had risen from the bed as well, looking from Frodo to Bofur with great worry, and pulling on his house coat.  
“I’ll go see about the baby,” He offered, “Bo you’d best get dressed. Maybe he just went for a walk.”

“He better hope so,” Bofur muttered as he began to dress, then looking at Frodo offered a tired smile, “Go with Bilbo an’ see if ye can be of any help,” He ordered, “I’ll be along in a bit.” 

~~~~~~******~~~~~~

Bofur had barely finished his braids when Bilbo entered the bathroom; looking nervous and staring at Bofur as though unsure of what to say to him.

“What? Is Jeri Ok?” Bofur asked as he pulled on his signature hat, “She’s not ill is she? We can’t ‘ave a sick baby about with Frodo here as well!”

Bilbo shook his head licked his lips before taking a very deep breath. “Jeri’s fine. She was just wet and hungry…but there was a letter on the nightstand addressed to both of us,” He explained, and wasn’t surprised when Bofur’s shoulders slumped and dropped his head.

“And? What did it say?” Bofur sighed as he pinched his nose, “Go on and tell me.” 

Bilbo cleared his throat and said: “I’m sure you already know. He’s gone and entrusted Jeri to us, promising to retrieve her as soon as possible. He left a large some of money and-Bofur! Where are you going?” 

Bofur had shoved past Bilbo and though the hobbit was swift he’d barely managed to grab his husband’s arm and stop him from walking outside the front door.

“Ye stay here with the babe and Frodo,” Bofur flatly ordered, “Maybe I can catch ‘im.” 

“Oh Bo please stay!” Bilbo pleaded, “This needs to be discussed!”

“It has been-It was!-last night, now I’ll be back in a bit!” Bofur exclaimed and wrenched free of Bilbo.

As the hobbit watched him go, his worry lightened when he caught the sounds from the living area; the laughter of a young hobbit and the heart melting sound of infant giggles.

There was a storm coming, Bilbo knew as he made his way to where the laughter emitted, one that he expected since Nori first arrived.

As he sat down next to the two children, watching them play with wooden blocks and wagons, He could only hope he could quell the most violent of the storm and, hopefully peacefully open his home to the joyful new addition that began chewing on of the blocks gleefully.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bofur still have his reservations while Bilbo and Frodo seem content on having Jeri stay with them.

Bofur entered the dining area and was startled to a stand still when he discovered an infuriating scene before him.

Bilbo was seated next to baby Jeri whom sat, in a brand new high chair, gnawing on a piece of bread soaked in milk and honey. 

“Eh…please tell me ye didn’t buy that,” Bofur said flatly, pointing at the chair.

Bilbo, without looking at him, shrugged; “She needed a place to sit. Didn’t you sweetheart? Oh, any sign of Nori?” 

Bofur shook his head slowly; “Musta dashed off before dawn,” He explained, “’ave ye started supper? I’m starvin’.”

Baby Jeri cooed and a line of milk ran down her chin as she smiled at the hobbit and continued to gnaw upon her snack.

“Later,” Bilbo promised, wiping at Jeri’s cheek. “For now, have you thought about possibly forgetting your fears and letting this gem stay with us?”

Bofur hesitated and scratched at the back of his head, feeling the weight of Bilbo’s questioning gaze.

“Well…maybe we can send that chair along with her when Dori sends back word,” Bofur said quickly and headed into the pantry.

“You went ahead and sent a message?” Bilbo demanded, “Without speaking to me?”

“Aye,” Bofur answered, coming out of the pantry with a small wedge of cheese in his hand, “It’ll be awhile before we hear from ‘im…as far as what Nori says? I’m not goin’ to believe anything that boy told us right now.”

Jeri giggled as Bilbo wiped her chin then looked at Bofur. Her light blue eyes suddenly welled with tears and her now clean chin quivered; instantly she reached out to Bilbo, her pudgy hands clenching and unclenching inches from his shirt.

“She knows you don’t like her,” Bilbo moaned as he lifted Jeri from the chair and into his lap, “I daresay, this is the first child to fear you, would it kill you to not to come in reeking of discontent and grudges?”

Bofur snorted and watched Bilbo gently rock the baby in his lap.

Sitting, taking a bite out of his snack, Bofur said through a mouthful of cheese: “What’re you going to do when she has to go back?”

Bilbo, gently bouncing the infant on his knee, shrugged and sighed: “Who said she has to go back? When was that decided?”

“When I went to the post office,” Bofur countered, and Jeri whimpered and looked nervously from Bofur to a now frowning Bilbo.

Bofur watched for a moment as Bilbo ignored him and playfully lifted Jeri over his head and pretended, much to the dwarf child’s delight, to drop her. 

“Look,” Bofur sighed, “She’s a cutie. There’s no doubt about tha’ but Bilbo…we’re lookin’ at givin’ her the last room in Bag End for who knows how long…I mean…and what if Dori does decide to raise ‘er?”

“Doesn’t it mean anything to you, at all, that Nori chose us?” Bilbo asked just as Frodo entered, “He obviously thinks we can do the best for her!”

“She likes it here!” Frodo protested, dodging a pudgy hand that made to grasp his ear, “We just have to get her stop pulling on our ears and she’ll be great!”

Bofur smiled softly while Bilbo chuckled and stood. “Frodo take Jeri, please, into the den. I’ve got get supper ready.” 

“Bilbo,” Bofur started as Frodo waddled away with the infant, but when the hobbit turned and waited for him to speak he only waved his hand dismissively.

“Later.”


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bofur's heart melts rather quickly.

He woke to Jeri’s cries and groaned; rolling over onto his side, his hand upon Bilbo’s shoulder, Bofur hesitated.

The hour was late and Bilbo had spent most of the day, if not pestering him a time or two, caring for the now wailing child.

With a soft grump, Bofur slowly expelled himself from the bed and quietly made his way to the guest room.

Jeri was sitting up in the center, to Bofur’s surprise, in what appeared to be newly bought crib clutching a stuffed bear; a sentimental item from Bilbo’s envied childhood.

A candle on nearby night stand had almost melted completely down and Bofur questioned if that was the cause for the child’s current fit. 

“Whatcha got there?” He asked reaching into the crib and tapping the plush toy. 

Jeri whimpered and held the bear close to her and eyed Bofur fretfully while her chin quivered and her frightened eyes held the promise of fresh tears.

“Well, ye are a bit nervous about me, eh?” He whispered, and Jeri’s tears and soft whimpers stopped as her fearful expression softened and was replaced by a curious one.

“Beh?” the baby jabbered, and let the bear fall into her lap as she began sucking on her fist.

Bofur smirked fondly and reached tentatively toward her; “Want out?” He asked, “I remember hating the crib when I was lil one like yer self.”

Jeri looked at Bofur’s large hands, then back up at the patient dwarf, before she smiled around her pudgy fist and cooed.

Taking that into the affirmative Bofur gingerly lifted Jeri from the crib and sat him self with her into an old rocking chair, Bilbo’s mother’s, and rocked her gingerly. 

Almost instantly the baby rested against his breast and it wasn’t long before Bofur sensed she’d fallen into a peaceful slumber.

Still, Bofur remained rocking her, thinking over many things. Mainly the peace and adoration he now felt for the child he’d first thought a forced burden that obviously needed a safe home.

Not only that, Bofur recalled, she’d brought much joy into Bag End; Bilbo doted on her and seemed more at ease than he’d ever had been since he began sharing his life with both him self and Frodo.

Frodo himself, and Bofur sighed, had become quickly attached to Jeri. No doubt due to the sudden loss of his parents and everything he’d endured at Brandy Hall before coming to live with them. Perhaps the young hobbit felt that, just as they had saved him, Bilbo and he could do the same for this displaced infant.

Jeri squirmed for a moment and before he realized what he was doing, Bofur placed a very soft kiss into her sweet smelling hair.

Humming for a moment Bofur whispered: “Well, maybe we just never got Dori’s message, what do you say to that?” 

A smile spread across Bilbo’s face as he kept his ear pressed to the door; after listening to Bofur hum for a few moments more, the hobbit hurried back to the bedroom.


	8. Chapter Eight

Though he dreaded it, this morning, seeing his lover’s face remain calm and unnerved eased his own anxiety that had grown over the past two months.

Standing in the open door way, Bilbo observed, Bofur read through the wrinkled message before crumpling it up and casting him a smirk and shrug as he pocketed the long awaited message.

“Just as you expected?” Bilbo asked as Bofur reentered the smial, “Or not?” 

Bofur chuckled and handed Bilbo the rest of the morning mail; “Just as we suspected,” the dwarf sighed, “Though I am a bit shocked that Dori didn’t even consider takin’ in his niece. Regardless if she’s Nori’s or not, I thought he’d consider it, given he’s so damn protective of Ori! He just said if we needed anything to write and that he hopes we keep in touch and all that blah!”

Though the news was that of a depressing nature Bilbo couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed with glee. His joy was near bursting when He heard the mad, infant laughter, mingled with his nephews, just down the hall from where he and Bofur sat themselves.

“Ye know, Dwarf babies develop faster than hobbit children,” Bofur explained dryly.

“She’s cutting her first tooth and soon she’ll be crawlin’…that’ll be pure hell. We tend to move fast in our infancy.” 

Bilbo sipped his cooled coffee for a moment before uttering: “You sound like you’re second guessing your decision.” 

Bofur shook his head and smiled softly as he tapped his fingers atop the table for a moment. “Not at all,” He countered, “Just tryin’ to prepare Ye. She’ll be trippin’ over her own feet in no time.”

“Not to mention mine and Frodo’s,” Bilbo snorted, getting an amused grin from his partner. 

Listening to another fit of laughter Bilbo and Bofur exchanged expressions of calm joy and satisfaction. 

“When do you think Nori will come back?” Bilbo dared to ask, unsurprised at how dark Bofur’s expression became at the mention of the other dwarf’s name.

“If he does,” Bofur started, “It’ll be a long time from now…Not because of that bloody mess he got him self into, mind ye, but because he knows I’m none to pleased as to how he just…put ‘er aside.”

“What about Jeri?” Bilbo inquired, “I mean surely…she’ll have a say in all of it won’t she?”

Bofur’s eyes were very distant as he nodded even more slowly just as Frodo came bounding into the dining area; urging the two to follow him. “Come see! Come see!” He brightly encouraged, “Quick before she stops!”

Bilbo, anticipating a mess of some kind, was quickly followed by Bofur and when they both descended into the den the uttered an ‘aw’ in unison.

Jeri was gingerly and unevenly crawling about on the carpet while emitting soft coos every once in a while as she continued her first independent trek.

“I thought that she’d start crawling a little later,” Bilbo laughed, garnering the baby’s attention. With a toothless smile she deterred from her chosen path and began shuffling toward the hobbit.

“Like I said,” Bofur smiled, “Dwarf babes develop quickly.”

Bilbo bent and scooped the happy child into his arms; Jeri looked from him to Bofur and giggled while a fresh line of spittle worked its way down from the corner of her mouth.

“Obviously,” Bilbo sighed wiping the saliva away with his thumb, “She’s already picked up one of your habits! Though you do only drool when you sleep or eat!”

Bofur blew air threw his lips as Frodo laughed at his Uncles joke and said: “If she’s takin’ after us,” He retorted, “I hope she never learns to talk…I got enough complainers in me life as it is!”


End file.
